02859
}} is the 2,861st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 23 February, 2001. Part 1 A recovery vehicle has just dropped Chloe's car back at the garage. Scott and Chloe look weary after their night stranded on a country lane. They discuss when they can next go out and Scott promises Chloe that he will make it up to her. Jason arrives and asks why they look so rough. Eric’s come down from his flat into Chez Marlon, Marlon and Tricia are waiting for him. They show him the damage that the cat had done on the previous day. Eric tells them he is terribly sorry for leaving the door open. Marlon and Tricia ask him about moving out of the flat. Eric does not want to listen to them and leaves annoyed. Angie arrives home from her night shift. Len has made her a cooked breakfast and tells her it will make her feel much better. Len tells her a long story about him and his wife and their early life together. Angie cannot see the point in his story and tells Len she just needs some time alone to get her head together. At the Sugdens farm Andy watches as the land agents erects a "For Sale" sign outside the farm. Henry Sherwin is at Wishing Well Cottage. He has a contract for Zak to sign for the sale of the barn. Zak is reluctant to sign anything official but Lisa make him sign it. Henry gives him a copy and the £1,800 he owes to Zak. Henry is pleased with the deal and goes. In Chez Marlon's kitchen Tricia and Marlon are still trying to work out how to get rid of Eric. Chloe arrives and receives an ear bashing from Tricia about her absense from work last night. Marlon is sympathetic and tells her to work the afternoon and then have the evening off. Tricia is annoyed with Marlon for being soft, but Marlon has a plan about closing earlier this evening which might help them get rid of Eric. Tricia is confused. At Wishing Well, Zak comes downstairs and panics as the money is not on the table where he left it. Lisa comes in and assures him she has hidden it somewhere safe. They discuss how the money is to be used, but Zak thinks a drink is in order to celebrate their good fortune. Cain finds Andy on the footbridge. He asks Andy why he has a long face. Andy tells him about Jack selling the farm and being a witness at Jacks trail. Cain tells him to lie in court if that is the only way he can get Jack out of trouble. Angie drives though the stream towards the village. She stops to ask Bev for a drink. They arrange to meet in the Woolpack later. Cain walks past, he and Angie have eye contact. Part 2 Scott calls into Chez Marlon to tell Chloe her car is ready. Scott tells her he doesn't want paying for the work as he feels it was his fault that it broke down. Chloe tells him she will collect it later and as Marlon has given her the evening off she will take him up on his offer of a drink tonight. Cain is in the Woolpack. He watches Angie as she chats to Bev. Bev talks to Angie about her faithfulness to Sean and tells her now is her chance to try out other men. Emily is just about to leave Wishing Well on her way to see Nicola. Zak and Lisa tell her about their party on Monday evening to celebrate the sale of the barn. Emily tells them she has a prior engagement on Monday evening so she might be a bit late. Chloe and Scott are in the pub. They talk about their night in the car and Scott tells her he thinks they have a future together. Bev leaves Angie so Cain goes to Angie and offers to buy her a drink, she accepts. Marlon and Tricia call in to tell Eric they have closed the restaurant this evening so things will be nice and quiet for him in the flat. Emily tells Nicola about the Dingle party on Monday evening. Nicola tells her to stuff the party she has a date with Ed. Emily doesn't see her meeting with Ed as a date and she feels she is expected to be at the Dingle party. Emily says she will meet Ed on Monday to tell him she cannot spend the evening at the meeting and then she will go to the party. Emily changes the subject and asks Nicola about how things are with her and Andrew Fraser. Eric is trying to get into Chez Marlon but for some reason his keys will not work. He is frustrated. Back in the pub, Emily is about to go as she thinks Nicola has a date arranged with Andrew Fraser. She makes sure Nicola doesn't mind being in the pub on her own and then goes. Nicola looks down as she has no fixed date with Andrew. Cain and Angie are having a drink. Cain compares their chat with being held in the nick but this time it is Angie that wants to tell him something. Their flirting continues and Cain tells her he wants to get her alone somewhere. Angie comes to her senses and hurriedly leaves the pub. Outside the pub Cain catches up with Angie. She tell him it is all a game between them and nothing is going to happen. She goes, he calls after her. Inside the pub, Jason talks to Nicola about being stood up. Chloe is about to leave as she wants an early night. Scott wants to go with her but she tell him no she really does want an early night. Cain catches up with Angie at the Cricket Pavilion. He put his coat round her. They finally kiss, but Angie breaks away, fighting Cain off and telling him she cannot do this. Cain fights back at first, but as Angie cries he softens and comforts her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday